Cuidando a Yachiru 2
by Any-chan15
Summary: Se suponía que la había dejado en un lugar seguro, se suponía que al alejarla de allí la estaba cuidando.


**A que no se lo esperaban… xDDD igual, yo tampoco, vaya a saber quién me entiende.**

**Espero que les guste, aunque este es más triste que el anterior…**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia es de mi pertenencia.**

**Cuidando a Yachiru 2**

Un mundo sin imaginación, ¿eh? En ese momento no le importó, él no era de esas personas que se la pasaban de soñadores, saltando de un lado a otro, perdiendo su orientación sólo por andar perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando diferentes cosas. Él no era esa niña de cabellos rosas que tanto protegía.

Y era así la realidad, pese a su violencia y tosquedad, Yachiru era alguien que nunca dejaría de importarle, quería protegerla y cuidarla de todo peligro, por eso cuando ese niñato hizo temblar su reatsu fue corriendo en su ayuda. Sabía que no era débil, pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él no quería que sea más fuerte, ¿querría pelear con ella si así fuera? No. Esa era siempre su respuesta, porque él debía cuidarla.

―_Oye, niña, esta espada tiene sangre. ¿Eso no te da miedo?_

_La risa de la infante al enseñarle su mano manchada con sangre pareció responderle su pregunta. No sonrió, porque no podía comprenderla. Era diferente, era incomprendida, era como él._

_El camino de las nubes indicó que había pasado un tiempo, indeterminado, podrían haber sido unos minutos o unas horas. No lo sabían, ambos estaban allí, conociéndose. Después de contarle un par de cosas, de enterarse que ella estaba sola al igual que él, la curiosidad lo invadió. Pudo notar su reatsu, muy grande para una menor, entonces quiso saberlo. Quiso saber su nombre._

― _¿No tienes un nombre? ―preguntó al ver que ella no contestaba y la observaba confundido―. Yo tampoco tengo uno._

Yachiru siempre le dijo que estuvo muy feliz el día en que le dio su nombre, él también lo estaba, porque si no fuera por ella él nunca se habría atrevido a usar el nombre de Kempachi. Claro que nunca lo admitiría, pero es que "Yachiru Kempachi" era ella, la persona más fuerte que conoció y logró vencer. Pero no fue hasta que encontró a Yachiru, que decidió ser así de fuerte.

― ¡Yachiru! ¿Dónde estás? Sal de una vez, ya todo terminó ―gritaba colocando su mano al lado de su boca para aumentar el alcance de su voz.

Su pie trocó algo suave que provocó el ruido como de una placa metálica correrse, agachó su mirada y no lo pudo entender, se quedó en shock, ¿por qué la ropa de su teniente se encontraba en el suelo? ¿Por qué Yachiru no la tenía puesta? Un sentimiento que no conocía comenzó a apoderarse de él.

―Oe…

― ¡Capitán, capitán! ¡Eso fue sorprendente capitán, logró patearle el trasero a ese Quincy!

― ¡Es el mejor, Capitán!

― ¿Han visto a Yachiru? ―preguntó ignorando los halagos de sus subalternos.

Ellos se miraron confundidos, negaron entre sí, en silencio, y luego volvieron su vista a su capitán.

―No, ¿qué no estaba con usted?

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¡claro que no estaba con él! Era peligroso, por eso la había dejado en un lugar seguro. Su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado, acelerando a su vez su respiración. Desconocía ese sentimiento, trató de mantenerse calmado, pero cuando escuchó que le decían "si el capitán no la encuentra, ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo nosotros?"…perdió la serenidad.

― ¡Les estoy diciendo que la busquen!

Perdió algo más importante que eso. Frente a sus ojos comenzó una nueva pelea, vio cómo sus subalternos morían uno por uno, trató de ayudarlos pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía atacar correctamente y sus adversarias parecían saberlo, lo aprovecharon y lograron tumbarlo en el suelo. Aún allí, todo parecía incoloro, no sentía los golpes, no tenía dolor. Estaba intranquilo, eso nomas, porque no sabía dónde estaba ella.

¿Estaría correteando por ahí desnuda? Le daría una tunda si llegaba a hacer eso, sonrió imperceptiblemente al pensarlo, pensar que esa infante inocente que no le hacía caso se había perdido.

Recordó que "sus huesos eran galleta", ¿se habría desintegrado? ¿ahora le pertenecía al viento? No lo sabía, no había forma de saber. Ese reatsu fuerte que había sentido cuando la conoció, que incrementó bajo su cuidado, ya se había desvanecido.

¿Su ropa era una carga y la abandonó? ¿Estaría enfrentado a otro adversario? Pensó en lo estúpida que era, ella era Yachiru, él era Kempachi. Sin él, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Al llegar a esa conclusión, se dio cuenta dónde estaba, notó el rostro de las Quincys frente a él, sonriendo fanfarronamente por haberlo dejado en el suelo. Él, Kempachi Zaraki, en el suelo.

Sin ella, él no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Una explosión en el cielo hizo que sus verdugos le quitaran la vista de encima. Dándole la oportunidad de levantarse, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado. Mucho más que cuando peleo con Kurosaki Ichigo hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando Yachiru se lo llevó hasta lo más alto de un edificio hasta que se despertó. Tenía ganas de hacer eso, cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella se lo lleve a un lugar seguro, despertar y que lo estuviera observando con esos preocupados y fastidiosos ojos rojos.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Por eso abrió sus ojos, por eso se levantó. Correteando por ahí, perdida, alegre, molestando a alguien o simplemente esperándolo; Yachiru debía estar por ahí. No se podía dar el lujo de quedarse tendido en el suelo, o pelear una vez más. Debía derrotarlas tal como lo eran, cinco granos fastidiosos en el trasero. Debía ser rápido, porque tenía que encontrarla y cuidarla.

Cuando la encontrase no la volvería a perder. Hasta que ella no fuera tan fuerte como él, debería cuidarla.

**Fin**

**e.é mmm lo siento incompleto…traté de que fuera cannon, no sé si me quedó, no se me da bien la personalidad de Kempa, pero es más que obvio que aprecia a Yachi y que se puso verdaderamente mal cuando vio la ropa de Yachi ahí tirada y no sabía donde estaba. Al menos así lo vi yo :p**

**¡Si les gustó dejen review!**

**Ja-ne**


End file.
